Dry Your Eyes
by UrS0D00rk3y
Summary: One single moment can change your whole world and Draco can't believe it's happening to him. Can he change Hermione's mind? Or is it really time for him to walk away?


A/N: This is based on the song Dry You Eyes by The Streets... it's a rather sad song, but it's really good... you should listen to it!

Disclaimer: don't even pretend I own anything... cuz I don't... I don't even really own the plot... it's based on the song...

* * *

**Dry Your Eyes**

With the sun setting slowly, leaving a subtle glow on the world below, a young man with platinum blonde hair stands in the middle of a park contemplating what has just occurred. In all his nineteen years of life, nothing has happened that affected him like this. Nothing has caused him so much pain. The ache inside hurt more than he has ever known. He couldn't understand what he did to feel this way.

_No, this can't be. What... what did I do wrong? I thought this was the real thing. How can this have happened? Why did this happen?_ Question after question materialized in Draco's mind. No, he couldn't let this happen. He _won't_ let this happen! He can't lose her.

**Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must**

He looked up at the young woman less than a foot away from him. Her wavy brown hair was flying gently in the wind as the sun's rays kissed delicately upon her beautiful face.

"No, why are you doing this?" he asked. "This isn't right. You know it isn't." Draco raised an arm and tentatively cupped her face with his hand. "Please, you can't mean this. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. I'll do anything for you, Hermione. You know I will," he pleaded urgently. "I know our relationship hasn't been as perfect as we wished it could be, but we always managed to work things out. I know it's hard, but it's worth it. _You're _worth it!"

As his thumb gently rubbed away a few stray tears that had managed to escape from her beautiful eyes, he could feel his heart slowly breaking apart.

"Draco," the woman whispered quietly. "You... you don't understand. I... I can't... " Her breath quivered as she spoke, trying to hold back the river of tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

Lowering his hand from her face abruptly he whispered also, but somewhat harshly, "_I_ don't understand? Hermione, what is there not to understand?" She visibly cringed at the change of tone in his voice. Seeing this, his voice softened considerably.

"I love you, Hermione. And you love me. Nothing else matters! Nothing!" Turning away from his face, a soft sob escaped her lips. "Look at me. Look at me and tell me you don't love me," he demanded softly.

**I look at her she, stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet**

"'Mione, just admit you love me. You know you do. Please, just say it," he pleaded to her. She stared quietly at the floor, trying hard not to notice the pain she was causing him.

As he waited for her reply, more emotions flooded over Draco than he could ever imagine. _What does this mean? Why isn't she answering me? Does she really not love me? _Draco's thoughts were running wildly through his head, trying with all his might to not let a single tear fall.

Lowering his eyes he let a sigh pass his lips and admitted quietly, "I guess you're right. I don't understand. I don't understand how you can lie to yourself like that. How you can lie to me like that." His heart breaking more and more, he tried to fight the urge to wrap his arms around the only woman he had ever loved and try to make her understand that this was all wrong. _It's not supposed to be like this. _A few silent tears rolled gradually down his cheeks.

**So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh**

As the tears glistened off his cheeks, vivid memories replayed in his mind, forcing him to relive the last two years of his life.

It was in seventh year when their NEWT Potion's project, in which they had been partnered, began their truce as they had little chance in passing when their constant fighting ruined their first three attempts of the project. Their late night study sessions that had lead to hours of conversations of their opinions, thoughts, and feelings, had caused him to question who he really was and what he stood for. Hermione's warm smile, so full of trust and hope after he informed Dumbledore of his thoughts of switching over to the Light side. Her helpful advice and thoughtful concerns after Order meetings in which he revealed many secrets which he came to acquire being a double spy. He thought of the way she trusted him, and he her, with their deepest fears and concerns during that dark time. The way she had been there for him after losing his Father, who he still loved despite his evil corrupted ways, her kind words of sympathy and welcomed shoulder to cry on had meant more to him than she could have ever known. He remembered their first kiss, exchanged the night of the Final Battle, right before the fighting had started, and after his admittance to the fact that he could not bear to lose her that night or any night thereafter. He recalled the days he spent by her bedside at the infirmary as they recovered over both their physical and mental wounds together. Lastly, he reminisced on the night only a few months ago, when they had finally confessed their love for each other. His heart had been beating faster than ever right before uttering those three words, and was only quelled the second he heard the sentence that made him the happiest man alive, "I love you too, Draco."

_No this is not going to happen,_ he told himself, shaking his head. Determination filled his watery eyes as he reached for her cheek again in an effort to make her understand that they _are_ meant to be.

**'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please**

"Hermione, _you_ don't understand. My life is nothing without you. Can't you see that?" He lifted her chin tenderly forcing her to look straight at him. Her golden brown eyes, also wet and somewhat puffy, met the silver grey that was filled with hope and love, begging her to realize that they are all they ever needed.

**She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers**

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered, "I just... we can't be." She paused, her heart and mind battling passionately with each other, each trying to gain control with what she was trying to say. The truth was she really did love Draco. She loved him with all her heart and she wanted more than anything to just wrap her arms around him and make all this just go away. However, she couldn't do that. She couldn't tell him how she really felt. This was all for the best and she knew deep down that this was something she had to do. She had to make him think that it was all over, but all she could manage to do was cry.

The dying sun's rays briefly caught the reflection of the tears on her face and Draco couldn't help but reflect on her beauty. He closed his eyes in contemplation. _She is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, inside and out. I can't even think of how my life would be without her._

**And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
'Cause everythin's just gone  
I've got nothin'  
Absolutely nothin'**

A slight smile passed her lips as he opened his eyes. "I do love you," she said, running her thumb along the trail of tears on his face, "but this just can't be. It's for the best," she said ever so quietly, the smile fading from her tearstained face.

**Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again**

"No! No, don't say that. That's not true," he cried out desperately, the determination filling his eyes once more as he finally gave into the urge to hold her in his arms. "This can work out! It can. It _will_ 'Mione, it will," he reasoned, trying again to convince her with the true emotions showing in his eyes. "You need to just trust me, okay? Just trust me."

**I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town **

She refused to meet his eyes once more. Draco could tell she was fighting an internal battle. He had to _do_ something, _say_ something that would convince her she was wrong.

He slowly lowered his head still keeping his eyes to hers. "'Mione, because of you I am who I am today. Before I knew you, I was a cold and heartless prat. I didn't care about anybody but myself. Hell, I didn't even love. Love was a ridiculously insignificant emotion that weaker people believed in; only giving them false hope and making them vulnerable to other sources. I thought it was stupid to be in love, to even believe in it," he declared. "But now, now I know that none of that was true. Love isn't for the weak, but for the strong. It compels you to do greater things. Things only ones heart can drive. Love makes you stronger from within. And I know that now Hermione, I know that, because of you," Draco whispered the last three words as his lips softly touched hers. He enjoyed the way her body felt in his arms, the way his lips felt against hers. With one hand wrapped possessively around her waist, he allowed the other to delicately run through her hair. She did not pull away as that hand started to gently caress the back of her neck, pulling her even closer to him. He gingerly ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. Hermione tentatively parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss further.

As their kiss continued, he felt his love for her running through his veins. He desperately wanted her to realize that he was right, that what she was trying to do was a mistake. After a few minutes Draco reluctantly pulled away, breathless but full of hope.

"We've been through so much, and we've pulled through so far. Although the journey has been difficult, there's nothing we can't pull through together. I'll be there for you Hermione. I will, for whatever obstacles fall along our path. You know I love you more than words can say. And I know you love me. That's all that matters. That's all we need. Please, can't you see this?"

**She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away**

She looked into his eyes, seeing truth and anticipation blazing within them, waiting for her to admit that she was wrong, that everything will be okay. The false hope she was causing him shattered her heart in two, and she tried desperately not to break down and give in.

She closed her eyes momentarily, trying with all her might to calm the unbelievable saddness that was taking over her. Draco took the opportunity to lean down and tenderly kiss her forehead. "Please, Love," he said gently, "just try."

Seconds pass, neither one moving or making a single sound. After several agonizing minutes Hermione shook her head slowly, her eyes still closed. She pulled out of his embrace, not bearing to look into his eyes at that very moment. She kissed his cheek softly and whispered so quietly he could barely hear her, "I'm sorry, my love. I just can't." With that, she turned around, hesitantly taking one step forward. She turned back to look at him, trying to memorize his face for the last time. Another small smile danced on her lips. "It's for the best," she said as the last tear rolled down her cheek and hit the ground. She turned back once more and walked away, this time never looking back.

**Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over**


End file.
